Engáñame una vez más
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Hay una razón por la que Rose actúa como actúa, Lorcan irá descubriéndola en el camino. Además que se enterará de un pequeño secreto de la pelirroja, uno que hará que decida ayudarla.
Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto "Remix" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

La historia **_Ilusión tras ilusión_** fue escrita por _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_. Yo me inspiré en la viñeta número dos. Aquí les dejo la sinopsis de **_Ilusión tras ilusión:_** _"Remus Lupin y Rose Weasley están por cumplir once años, en lugares diferentes y en épocas distintas, y ambos tienen una razón para pensar que no recibirán su carta de Hogwarts."_

Esta historia es un WI?

.

.

 **Engáñame una vez más.**

.

.

 _"Hay una historia detrás de cada persona, hay una razón por la cual son cómo son. Piensa en eso antes de juzgar a las personas"_

 _Sigmund Freud._

.

Era la tercera vez que está ahí, mirándola y tratando de descifrar el enigmático comportamiento que envolvía a la muchacha de llameante cabellera roja; antes no se había interesado en lo que hiciera, o dejara de hacer; sin embargo, cuando pasó cerca de ella, percibió un detalle que hasta el momento no notó: era como si ocultara algo, como si en lugar de estar feliz y orgullosa estuviera censurando algo más que no quería que nadie, ni siquiera su propia familia, viera. ¿Qué podía ser? Quizá debería acercársele y entablar conversación pero correría el riesgo que lo ignorara, ¿quién confiaría en un perfecto desconocido? Por las historias que su madre solía contarle, sabía que la chica era una Weasley, cuyo nombre de pila desconocía.

Normalmente no le prestaría tanta atención a una fémina, ya sea en Hogwarts o fuera del susodicho colegio mágico; no obstante su forma de actuar era tan desconcertante, que prefirió dar una respuesta al enigma que –aunque ahí estuviera– pocos se enteraron, o pocos vieron tras la pequeña pero convencible máscara que la pelirroja andaba y mantenía con tanta dedicación. En toda su vida jamás conoció a alguien parecida a ella; decidido a despejarse de toda la curiosidad se encaminó hacia la familia Weasley, adonde la madre acicalaba a su hijo mientras que el padre mencionaba algo que le causaba tanta gracia al pelirrojo menor… Y ella, ahí, fingiendo una sonrisa de alegría.

Una escena perfecta de una familia perfecta que, para quienes era observadores, no era más que un pantallazo que todos se creían debido a la actuación de la jovencita; una sublime acción ya que consiguió que él se lo tragara, hacía un tiempo no muy lejano.

Al llegar recibió la mirada desconfiada del señor Weasley, sin embargo, fue la señora Weasley quien le sonrió cálidamente y quien le preguntó a su hijo por su nombre; él hubiera respondido pero: uno, su madre le enseñó que era descortés interrumpir a las personas; dos, su visión se concentraba en la muchacha, quien frunció el entrecejo al verse analizada por él.

—Lorcan —respondió con voz distraída, más de lo usual, y con sus ojos destilando añoranza; el clásico semblante que portaba—. Mi nombre es Lorcan Scamander —añadió por si no entendieron, cosa que no supo ya que dejó de darles atención. Un pequeño gruñido provocó que volviera a centrar su atención en la familia Weasley aunque no era capaz de decir quien rezongó; la señora Weasley tenía los labios levemente fruncidos, claramente fastidiada por su forma de comportarse y el señor Weasley entornaba los ojos, entre divertido y exasperado.

—Entonces tú debes ser uno de los gemelos Scamander. Luna nos pidió que se quedaran con nosotros mientras ella y su esposo se iban de viaje —dijo la señora Weasley. Lorcan la miró ladeando a su cabeza, ¿de dónde conocían a sus progenitores? Él no los mencionó en ningún momento; después rememoró una carta que su madre escribió hacia unos tales Weasley – Granger. A Lorcan no le importaba tener o tener niñera, Lysander sin embargo… Tal vez algo bueno saliera de eso, tenía una excusa para convivir más con la enigmática Weasley—. Esperemos a que llegue tu gemelo y nos iremos, ¿te parece bien?

—Ajá —respondió ido—. Ya saben nuestros nombres, ¿cuáles son los suyos? Si son tan amables de decírmelo —preguntó contemplado a cada uno de los Weasley – Granger.

—Yo soy Ron y ella es mi esposa: Hermione —respondió el señor Weasley, luego que entornó los ojos entretenido—; ellos son nuestros hijos: Rose y Hugo —colocó una mano en la cabeza al momento en que los nombraba; Hugo expresó su molestia mandándole una mirada fulminante, irritado por ser tratado como un crío de seis años en lugar de un adolescente de catorce años; Rose, entre tanto, aparentó que le agradaba. Lorcan no se dejó engatusar, él podía ver sus acciones no le llegaban a sus ojos y que sus ojos reflejaban el verdadero sentir de Rose.

 _Tienen la misma inicial_ —pensó Lorcan— _fue muy considerado de sus padres ponerles un nombre que combinara con los de ellos: R de Ron y H de Hermione; Rose y Hugo, Ron y Hermione._

Dejó de observar a los Weasley y esperó a que Lysander apareciera entre el enorme gentío que se formó en el andén; él examinó la situación, se veía bastante silenciosa, que no hablaba mucho; quizá era porque no le conocía, o porque no tenía nada de que conversar con él. Pero lo tendría, en cuanto se ganara su confianza; era probable que le tomaría tiempo… ¿Cuánto? Ni la menor idea; le costaría traspasar la pequeña e imperceptible barrera que los dividía. No una mágica, sino una… diferente. Al volver a enfocarse entre todo el alumnado que descendía del Expreso, visualizó a su hermano gemelo; le hizo una seña para indicarle donde estaba, Lysander vino en pos de su pariente.

—Ustedes son nuestros niñeros —aseveró Lysander cruzándose de brazos. No dijo ni una sola palabra más en todo el trayecto—. ¿Te interesa la pelirroja? Es linda —añadió ojeándola sin interés—. Y para venir de una familia de magos, es raro que no esté en Hogwarts; ¿crees que estudie en otro colegio?… Lorcan —dijo chasqueando un par de dedos frente al antes mencionado.

—Ajá —dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre un _torposoplo_ que vio revoloteando cinco metros a la izquierda—. Se lo preguntaré —comentó.

 _Creo que sólo escuchó lo último que dije. ¡Ay, Lorcan, algún día te meterás en un lío! Como no escuches a quién te habla_ —pensó Lysander fastidiándose, por todas las desgracias que aparecían en su vida; primero, su escoba se estropeó; segunda, su madre lo trataba como si fuera un renacuajo; tercero, su gemelo le ignoró olímpicamente—. _Supongo que tendré que contentarme encerrándome en mi recamara; no tengo por qué seguir ninguna orden que los Weasley me den. Si Lorcan lo hace es muy problema suyo, no mío. ¡Yo ni siquiera quería estar aquí!_

Lorcan se acercó más a Rose, quien se detuvo en cuanto el primero se colocó delate de ella.

—Apártate —espetó apartándolo con brusquedad, a causa del shock que apareció en Lorcan consiguió lo que se propuso: alejársele.

Lorcan no entendió la circunstancia que llevó a Rose a comportarse así, por lo que él sabía sobre ella –que era poquísimo– no le dio la impresión de ser una bravucona o alguna variante grotesca; no, un momento, la Weasley no demostraba lo que en verdad sentía. ¿Entonces, qué la llevó a rechazarlo? Que Lorcan recordara no hizo nada especularmente desagradable que la enfureciera, ¿sería que la enrabió que la mirara por largo rato? Era la única explicación lógica que le encontraba a la bizarra situación que se dio. Si la enojó, sin proponérselo, le debía una disculpa; no iba a ser tan sencillo como quiso: Rose cada vez avanzaba más rápido, escabulléndose de él.

Rose Weasley era rarísima.

Súper extravagantísima.

Se subieron al auto de los Weasley, le restó relevancia al orden en que se acomodaron y al tiempo que les tomó llegar a su casa. Su mente se mantenía concentrada en los resultados de los EXTASIS, se preocupaba ya que no consiguió contestar algunas preguntas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones no se le daba genial; a lo mucho la única que sí tuviera un Supera las expectativas fuera en Encantamiento… si es que lo obtenía. A Lorcan no le gustaba obtener bajas calificaciones, por eso se esforzaba en dar lo mejor de sí en cada proyecto que les asignaran y eso les bastaba a sus padres, no a él; a Lysander le daba perfectamente igual mientras no tuviera que repetir el curso. Lorcan seguía sin entender por qué el sombrero no lo sorteó a Ravenclaw, si era obvio que pertenecía a la casa de Rowena.

Sintió un pellizco en su antebrazo izquierdo; salió de su ensimismamiento y visualizó una casa que parecía acogedora. En seguida, ojeó a Lysander quien tenía sus manos colocados al nivel de la cintura; Lorcan supuso que volvió a distraerse mientras alguien dialogaba con él. Ah, bueno, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? La señora Weasley les enseñó la casa y adónde podrían encontrar lo que necesitarían, también les indicó los horarios que debían de seguir para no tener ningún problema.

—Usted no es mi madre —recordó Lysander alzando una ceja—, no seguiré sus órdenes.

—Por supuesto que _sí_ —dijo la señora Weasley con una mueca—. Luna me dijo que, de ser necesario, tenía _su_ permiso de _CASTIGARLOS_. Y eso _TE_ incluye; quieras o no, Lysander Scamander.

—Nos ha diferenciado —dijo tentativamente Lorcan, algo extrañado. Por un instante sus ojos adquirieron un brillo diferente, uno que buscaba aclarar el misterio que brevemente se instaló en la habitación a causa del comentario de la señora Weasley; un resplandor de astucia.

—Rolf me comentó que la distinción entre ambos es su comportamiento.

.

Cuando casi era la hora de la cena, deambulaba por la casa explorándola. En el instante en que escuchó un gruñido, se acercó a una puerta que estaba entreabierta; por la pequeña ranura alcanzó a avistar a Rose, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y sostenía una carta en sus manos. Rose rompió el papel en dos pedazos, tiritando de rabia; ¿una mala noticia? ¿O simplemente un aviso que ella no quería saber? Lorcan no era precisamente paciente así que, tras tocar, entró en la recamara sin esperar alguna señal. Lorcan no se sorprendió cuando Rose volvió a poner ése gesto de fingida amabilidad, a pesar de que estaba convencido de que quería gritarle por invadir su privacidad. Lorcan entró y se sentó en la litera de la muchacha.

—Hazme el favor de largarte —demandó Rose rechinando los dientes, luego lo ignoró.

—Lo haré cuando me digas por qué aparentas lo que no sientes —dijo—. No parece que seas feliz.

 _¿Y quién se cree que es éste Scamander para sermonearme?_ —Rose contuvo su fortísimo impulso de gruñir; ella detestaba a todos los que hablaban como si supieran lo que ella sentía al ser diferente. ¿Creían que le hacía gracia convivir con otros dos magos? Ya tenía suficiente con tener que soportar a Hugo y sus obsesas anécdotas sobre el colegio ése; Rose trataba, quería de verdad, ser capaz de sentirse _realmente_ feliz por su hermanito… No lo conseguía, cada vez que o su hermano, o algunos de sus primos comentaban sobre lo fabuloso que era Hogwarts se inventaba algún subterfugio para evitar escucharlo— _Ridículo mago sabelotodo; él no sabe nada acerca de mí. ¿Cómo podría entenderme? Él y su rebelde gemelo hacen magia, yo únicamente veo a mi familia hacerla._

Al principio le pareció genial saber de Hogwarts, a pesar de que nunca podría ir allá; con el pasar de los años su comportamiento fue cambiado, fue un proceso tan lento del que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó, así que su temperamento fue agriándose cada vez mencionaban al "sensacional, mágico, sublime…" y demás cualidades del internado aquel. Unos celos, que ni siquiera sabía que podía sentir, afloraron. Aun con todo eso en medio, no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie… en especial a Hugo; así que dedicó a fingir que continuaba considerándolo fantástico. Aprendió a sonreír y que se viera creíble, a evitar expresar lo que _en realidad_ sentía; aprendió, en pocas palabras, a usar una máscara. Una máscara que nadie traspasaba.

O eso creyó hasta que conoció a Lorcan.

Rose no sabía cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué _sin embargo_ sí que notó como Lorcan la miraba; la analizaba y lo disimulaba en el instante en que volteaba a mirarlo. Después de todo, ella que fingía ante todos podía ver cuando alguien más lo hacía: sabía que Hugo a veces hacía trastadas allá y no se lo contaba a sus padres, no obstante, le guardaba el secreto.

—No es asunto de tú incumbencia —dijo lo más dulce que podía, para rematarlo le sonrió—. Y para que lo sepas, soy feliz tal cual soy —añadió regresando su visión hacia el escritorio, donde se encontraban los pedazos del papel que minutos atrás rompió—; creo que deberías de concentrarte en ti mismo, en lugar de inmiscuirte en los asuntos de los demás.

Lorcan se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, le creyó.

—De acuerdo —dijo con ese aire soñador tan habitual en él, sin haberse percatado del tono medio hostil que usó la Weasley.

Rose supo en ese momento que Lorcan no marcaría la diferencia. Y eso la tranquilizaba.

—Lárgate.

—De acuerdo —volvió a decir; se levantó y se marchó de la recamara de la muchacha—. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Yo también —añadió como si le hiciera ilusión, con un gesto excesivamente bonachón. En el instante en que Lorcan cerró la puerta, su semblante cambió: dejó de sonreír, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo oscuro y arañó la mesa con sus uñas— En tus remotos sueños, Scamander —chistó.

.

Lysander estaba muy enfurruñado. No terminaba de concebir que tuviera que escuchar a una perfecta desconocida, todo porque a su madre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de darle permiso de castigarlo; era bastante indignante tener que soportar estar con unas personas que serían sus niñeras. ¡Casi tenía diecisiete años! Estaba lo suficientemente mayor para quedarse solo en casa, con su carácter ácido entró en una de las habitaciones. ¿Cuál? Bien podría ser el baño, o el dormitorio de alguno de los hijos Weasley – Granger; con el poco tiempo que llevaba, seguía sin aprenderse la exacta localización de todo. Lo que lo enfurecía más.

—Lorcan… Quiero decir, Lysander. Oh, quienquiera que seas, ¿qué haces aquí?

Lysander divisó al señor Weasley, quien se hallaba sorprendido con su presencia. Por el entornó, infirió que revisaba la papelería hasta que entró de improvisto; entornando los ojos, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero no lo logró: el señor Weasley lo detuvo pidiéndole que se quedara, alegando que tenía un asunto imperativo que tratar con él.

—No sé qué finges, pero deja de mirar tanto a mi hija —demandó.

—En primera, soy Lysander; en segundo, quien mira tanto a su hija es Lorcan —corrigió. Antes era divertido que los confundieran, ahora le fastidiaba; vale, eran gemelos. ¿Y? No todos disfrutaban intercambiándose.

El señor Weasley alzó una ceja. Suspiró después.

—Siento la equivocación —Lysander tenía de mandarle una mirada fulminante, se contuvo—. Soy un poquito sobreprotector con mi hija.

—Sólo un "poquito"; ajá, mas parece que la cuida en exceso, debería dejarla tener novio —Lysander puso los ojos al momento en que susurró, lo suficientemente bajo para que el señor Weasley no lo escuchara—; por cierto, ¿en qué colegio de magia estudia Rose? Como no va a Hogwarts —cuestionó Lysander, con sus ansias de aprender siempre activas y deseoso por desenvolver un misterio.

El señor Weasley se tensó visiblemente.

—Eh, Rosie no va a ninguno colegio de magia —respondió apartando sus ojos de Lysander, quien lo miró confuso. ¿No era así? ¿Cómo…? A menos que Rose sea _squib_ lo que explicaría lo que sucedía a su alrededor; habían algunas fotografías, en los lugares en los que estuvo, con Hugo usando su uniforme de quidditch, yendo al callejón a comprar lo que necesitaría para cada año; no obstante, hasta ahora no había visto a Rose hacer magia o con su varita. No tenía nada de malo ser _squib_ pero, a lo mejor no era agradable—; sabes, ella no consiguió hacer magia cuando pequeña —añadió levemente nervioso.

—Debe desagradarle.

—En realidad no: lo lleva muy bien —dijo el señor Weasley, más relajado que antes—. Ha sabido verle el lado bueno a… Ya sabes, su falta de capacidad para la magia.

Acabó despidiéndose del señor Weasley y se orientó hacia la recamara que terminaría compartiendo con su gemelo, como en los viejos tiempos; meditaba acerca de lo ocurrido, había algo en el asunto que acababa que la creyera del todo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser _squib_ y no molestarle, sobre todo teniendo un hermano y padres magos? Al menos a él le disgustaría: amaba a Lorcan, era su querido hermano menor, pero se sentiría desconsolado de no poder hacer lo mismo que él. Sería grotesco, horrible, _injusto_ tener esa diferencia con el resto de su familia. ¿De verdad lo llevaría bien? ¿O lo aparentaría?

—No. Esa chica no se ve que sea capaz de engañar siquiera a una mosca —desacreditó Lysander a Rose; ignorando que, con la anterior acción, cayó en la mascarada de la chica—; qué fastidio, veré si puedo ir a incordiar a alguien. ¿A quién? Aquí no hay nadie que conozca —se quejó, otra vez—, dormiré un rato.

El señor Weasley, entiéndase Ron, observó cómo Lysander abandonaba la habitación; su gesto reflejaba tristeza y algo de añoranza. ¿Qué sería ahora de su primogénita si hubiera hecho magia antes de los once años? Quizá habrían ido a comprarle su varita, sabría la emoción de haberla despedido desde el andén y Rose habría experimentado el temor de la ceremonia de selección; cuando Rose cumplió quince años de edad, se habrían enterado Hermione y él si sería Prefecta o no, estaría con la ilusión de ver si la nombrarían Premio Anual en su séptimo año. ¡Los TIMOs! ¿La hubiera asustado, como a él; o se le hubiera dado tan fácil, como a Hermione? ¿Cuántos TIMOs habría aprobado Rose?

Tanto posibles escenarios con el "¿Y si…?" que imaginó en el momento en que Rose cumplió once y la carta no llegó. Estaba orgulloso de la fortaleza de su hija, él no habría aguantado ver a todos sus hermanos crecer como magos y bruja; no, sería espantoso. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se decepcionó, no se lo demostró a su hija; se encargó de convencerla que Rose Weasley seguía siendo su querida princesa: siendo bruja, _squib_ o una bailarina de ballet –lo cual seguía preguntándose qué tenía de emocionante usar mallas y bailar al ritmo de una canción– como le dijo Hermione. Una parte de él, que salía cada vez que veía a sus sobrinos, ¡a Hugo!, se preguntaba por qué tuvo que ser Rose _squib_. Dolía, bastante. No obstante, era cuestión de la genética. No era culpa de Rose, ni de nadie.

«Hacía cinco años, había estado un poco alicaído cuando verificó el calendario y la fecha marcó dos de septiembre; el día anterior debió de haberse marchado su pequeña princesa, sin embargo, no ocurrió. Él sabía que Rose había estado deprimida, que ni siquiera quiso ir a despedir a su primo Albus –con quien se llevaba medio bien– y prefirió quedarse en casa; encerrada y deprimida. Hermione no consiguió que Rose dijera palabra alguna, ni siquiera quiso abrirle la puerta a Hugo; Ron era consciente que debía de intervenir cuanto antes. El problema radicaba en que nunca fue bueno con las palabra, no por nada Hermione le decía que tenía la sensibilidad de un ladrillo –Ron aseguraba que antes era de una "cucharilla para el té"– y no quería estropearlo en lugar de enmendarlo.

Lo intentaría, aunque terminaría fallando en el intento. Su hija valía que intentara tener algo de tacto, que no era nada común en él.

—Rose —Tocó la puerta, sólo recibió un suave gemido en respuesta; se mordió el labio, ¿cómo debía de actuar?—. Vamos, hija, necesito hablar contigo —Escuchó una onomatopeya en respuesta, que interpretó como que podía.

—No quiero que me digas "Todo estará bien, hija" porque no es así — farfulló—. ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que se siente no ser bruja! —Tiritó mientras ponía las manos sobre su rostro, en un vago intento por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos—. No quiero escuchar más "Irá bien" o no sé qué bobería que se te ocurra para animarme —La voz de Rose se le quebró antes de terminar la línea. Rose no aguantó más y lloró. A Ron se le rompió por ver a su hija con esa actitud; entendió en ése instante lo que sintió su madre cada vez que ellos se ponían así—. Por favor, déjame sola.

—Lo único que sí sé —dijo Ron sentándose y abrazando a Rose, quien no trató de evitar ese gesto— es que podrás hacer algo más; eres muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy inteligente —dijo juguetón y besó la frente de su hija.

—Pero papá: ésos han sido muchos "muy" —recalcó Rose riéndose por lo bajo: que Ron escogió ese momento para hacerle cosquillas.

—Porque así de perspicaz eres.»

 _Sagaz y fuerte: así es mi hija_ —pensó Ron jactancioso; era cierto: no todos aguantarían la situación cómo lo hacía su querida princesa— _. Al menos tú actitud cambió después de ése día, me sentí bastante tranquilo cuando volví a verte sonreír; no haber hecho magia accidental no fue nada nefasto –decepcionante sí, pero no aquello– y has mejorado con tus lecciones en la secundaria esa._

—¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! —Oyó el potente bramido de una enfurecida Hermione, quien acababa de entrar en la recamara con una bandeja con varias botellas localizadas ahí: vacías, unas medio abiertas y poquísimas selladas— ¡¿En qué estabas pensando cuando metiste whisky de fuego a _ÉSTA_ casa?! ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es éste para nuestros hijos? ¿Es qué finges que se anden emborrachando antes de siquiera tener la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico? Ni siquiera teniendo dieciocho años consentiré que anden embriagándose, ya que tienen un mejor futuro por delante; una infección… ¡Una _INFECCIÓN_ , Ronald! O algo muchísimo peor puede darles. ¿No los quieres los suficientes? ¿O pretendes que anden descarriándose por causa de la ineptitud de su papá? Respóndanme de una vez, Ronald Weasley.

Ron sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Ni con los años Hermione perdió la potencia en sus pulmones: habló descomunalmente rápido.

—No son mías, son de George —explicó inútilmente Ron. Hermione conjuró un libro y lo utilizó para golpearlo en la cabeza. Un fuerte, hueco, ruido resonó por la recamara—. ¡Hermione! —protestó sobándose el cráneo.

—A otro perro con ése hueso.

—"A otro…" ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es un dicho muggle —respondió fulminándolo con la mirada—, significa: "evítame las mentiras, ve a contárselas a otra persona; y dime de una puñetera vez la verdad", en palabras más simplificadas.

—Estoy diciéndote la verdad: George las compró, hicimos una fiesta y las dejó aquí. No he sido yo —No completó la línea ya que un segundo librazo se impactó en su cabeza—. ¿Y para qué carajo me pregunta si no me va a escuchar? —murmuró; sus orejas se colorearon de la rabia.

—Ése vocabulario, Ronald.

 _¡Pero si ella empezó!_ —Ron concluyó que lo mejor sería no continuar discutiendo con su terca, obstina y orgullosa esposa; como si él fuera distinto a ella— _No entiendo por qué no me cree; sólo bebí una vez: cuando tenía diecinueve. Y no me embriagué _—Se cruzó de brazos. Ya hablaría con George después: metió en un lío a quien no hizo absolutamente nada. Salvo hacer la fiesta en su casa, invitar a unos viejos compañeros, beber como tres vasos –de a litro– con whisky, mangonear a Harry para que se cegara con tanto whisky que bebió –que ni por enterado se dio–… entre otras cuestiones. De lo único que sí era inocente fue que él no compró el whisky, como bien dijo anteriormente.

—Deja de hacerte el desentendido —acusó Hermione huraña.

—Te he dicho la verdad —se defendió.

.

 _"Hoy han llegado unas visitas a mi casa. No me ni pizca de gracia tener que soportarlos, en lo absoluto.  
Sobre todo porque uno de ellos no me quita sus ojos metomentodos de encima.  
Me da igual cuál de los gemelos sean pero me causa escalofrío. Quisiera que mamá no los hubiera acogido. ¡Otros magos más en casa, sensacional noticia!_

 _Rose."_

Dobló el pergamino, lo ató a una de las patas de _Pigwidgeon_ , la lechuza de su familia, y lo envió a la casa de los Weasley – Brooks; Rose esperaba que su prima Molly no se demorara demasiado en contestar, realmente necesitaba que le comentara qué hacer… o qué no hacer. Sea cual fuere necesitaba dialogar con alguien, era una situación que se le salía de control y sería una buena prueba para sus nervios; los cuales se le crispaban con demasiada facilidad y bajo –casi– cualquier circunstancia.

Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, contemplando la redacción que debía de entregar para química la semana siguiente. Hugo estaría de vacaciones pero ella no; la nota que anteriormente destruyó continuaba repitiéndose en su mente, cada palabra hacía que enrabiara más y más hacia todo individuo que hiciera magia. En realidad, no los odiaba _sin embargo_ sí los detestaba, sobre todo cuando resolvían sus problemas con un sencillo movimiento de varita… Excepto a Hugo, su querido hermano menor. Bueno, a veces sí que llegaba a despreciarlo. Y luego se sentía culpable por descargar su furia con todo el mundo. Ellos no tenían la culpa que no fuera bruja.

—Si tan sólo fuera bruja —se dijo a sí misma, levemente decaída. Se imaginó lo que hubiera hecho, los lugares que hubiera conocido porque fue ella allá –y no por fotografía– además y lo que más ilusión le hizo cuando tenía once años: la casa a la que la hubiera sorteado el sombrero seleccionador. Era despreciable cómo la genética le agriaba la existencia a una persona o la mejoraba—. Olvídalo, Rose.

Ella era feliz con su vida lejos de la magia, con sus amigos muggles, asistiendo a una preparatoria para luego inscribirse en una universidad; hacerse un futuro como una chica muggle más, no como una bruja con un… impecable desempeño. Rose solía esforzarse, muchísimo, para demostrarles a todos que no importaba nada, que ella podría sobresalir estuviera donde estuviera; no obstante, sus logros académicos –que muchos no eran– no la hacían sentirse satisfecha. De hecho, le dolía. Era infeliz. Muy desdichada.

—Quítatelo de la cabeza —se reprendió a sí misma—. No eres una bruja, no cambiará nada sin importar cuanto lo quisiera; olvídalo.

.

 _«Han pasado dos días desde que llegamos a la casa de los Weasley, en todo éste tiempo he estado observando a la chica Weasley y me he dado cuenta que no parece detenerse pasase lo que pasase; es decir, que continua con su pequeña artimaña de que le agrada su vida. Lysander me contó todo lo que le dijo el señor Weasley. Supongo que eso explicaría el porqué de su actuar, no creo que la decisión que esté tomando sea la adecuada; no sé qué hacer._

 _Quisiera ayudarla pero, no sé qué, que hay algo que impide que confíe completamente en mí; es verdad que no sé lo que siente, que no sé comprenderla como alguien que estuviera en su misma posición. De lo único que estoy seguro, independiente de lo que pase, es que se amargará su vida como prosiga con ésta máscara que anda. ¿Desde cuándo cambió? O una mejor pregunta: ¿por qué lo hizo?»_

Lorcan cerró el pergamino en el que escribió, lo guardó en su maletín y se acostó con su vista fija en el techo, pensando en cómo actuar; quizá si le curioseaba directamente a Rose conseguiría obtener algo de información, o sonsacársela sutilmente. Lorcan dudaba que fuera a contárselo de buenas a primeras, ya que la chica se había dedicado a esquivarlo en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Se dirigió hacia la recamara de la muchacha, esperando que después del almuerzo se fuera allá. O de lo contrario tendría que ir a preguntárselo a Hugo; Lorcan no entendía la razón por la que Ron no quería que se acercara a su princesa. Le pareció que era insólito: lo que quería hacer era indicarle dónde estaba su equivocación.

Al ingresar a la habitación de Rose recibió una mirada de ésta, quien luego dejó de prestarle atención al pequeño entrometido –seudónimo que le dio la Weasley–. Rose se cuestionaba sobre por qué un _mago_ sentía interés hacia una _squib_ ; sonaría prejuicioso, tal vez, dado que la mayoría de los magos preferían alejarse de cualquier sujeto que manchara el linaje puro. Al menos, ciertas familias mágicas antiguas lo harían sin pensárselo dos veces; no conocía personalmente a los Scamander, no sabía nada de ellos y no quería enterarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. No, no, no y mil veces "no". Mientras menos contacto tuviera, mejor para ella.

—Sé que me has visto, Weasley —dijo Lorcan. Rose gruñó por lo bajo—. Sé que eres sombría a causa de la máscara que usas; venga, vamos, cuéntamelo —Rose bufó: llegó a la conclusión que era inútil tratar de engañarlo; no comprendía la causa, era como si Lorcan no pudiera ser engañado por ella—. No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que confiaré en alguien como tú? —silbó— ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila? Vete a meterte en la vida de alguien más, ¿quieres, Scamander?

—No lo haré. Me preocupo por ti —sentenció enojándose. Le había tenido paciencia, trató de ser compresivo; al no funcionar, el enojo aparecía. A pesar de no lo parecía—. Cualquiera que le simpatizaras trataría de ayudarte, Weasley.

—Oh, ¡qué grata noticia! —Rose dijo sarcástica. Una extraña sensación de confort se apoderó de ella, como si le _gustó_ haber expresado lo que sintió, en lugar de camuflarlo con otra sensación— Hazme el favor de largarte de mí recamara, Scamander, que nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.

—Lo sé —debatió— y nadie te ha pedido que engañaras a todos.

Y la poca tolerancia de Rose se esfumó:

—Scamander, ¿en serio quieres que te diga por qué soy como soy? ¿Quieres saberlo? Te lo contaré: vengo de una familia de magos por si no te has dado cuenta: _todos_ los Weasley han ido a Hogwarts o algún otro colegio mágico; _todos_ hicieron magia accidental de los once años; _todos_ o están o estuvieron emocionados al leer su carta de admisión –o lo que sea que recibieron Vic, Dominique y Louis–. _Todos, absolutamente todos_ … menos yo. Yo nunca hice magia accidental, no me llegó la carta y me convertí en la decepción de los Weasley – Granger; papá esperó que fuera a Gryffindor, mamá anheló indicarme que clase electiva tomar en tercero. Nada de eso sucedió. ¡Porque soy diferente! ¡Soy una _squib_! ¡Soy diferente de mi familia y odio serlo! ¿Crees que no me gustaría, por una vez, sacar chispitas de una varita?

Conforme la explicación de Rose fue avanzando, se le hizo difícil mantenerse tranquila: controlar su temperamento para evitar lloriquear. Al descontrolarse, al empezar a gritar, no lo aguantó más: las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas; la última vez que lloró por eso cuando se enteró de que sería el distintivo de su familia, lo que odió en el mismo momento cuando interpretó que eso significaría… Que perdió muchas oportunidades, ¿a cambio de qué? Que nunca trabajaría de sanadora, como soñaba cuando pequeña; que viviría creciendo escuchando historias espectaculares, cuya única manera de viajar a ellas era imaginándolas.

 _"No es tan malo como te lo imaginas. ¿Quién dice que no puedes trabajar en un hospital? Vale, quizá no sea en San Mungo pero ¿y qué?  
El abuelo Arthur dice lo fascinantes que son los muggles en el área médica –o algo así– es probable que obtengas un puesto allá._

 _Sólo no te rindas: eres maravillosa, con esfuerzo sales bien en aquella eh –¿cómo era que se llama?– preparatoria a la que vas.  
Estoy segura que a tu madre le gustaría verte cumplir tus sueños._

 _O una variante._

 _Te quiere, Dominique."_

El contenido de la carta que destruyó vino a su memoria, recordó toda la furia que sintió hacia su prima querida; con quien mejor se llevaba a pesar de la notoria diferencia de edad. También vino a su mente la contestación que escribió en un ataque de rabia, que envió antes de escribirle la carta a Molly; ahora Rose veía lo grosera que fue con ella. ¿Por qué reaccionó así? Rose solamente esperaba que Dominique no se enfureciera con ella.

 _"Para ti es fácil decírmelo, brujita; que todo se te hace tan sencillísimo con un ridículo movimiento de varita._

 _Dale tu opinión a quien le importe._

 _Rose."_

Corta.

Espontánea.

E hiriente carta.

—Lo lamento —Lo peor de todo era que Rose ni siquiera sabía con quién se disculpaba. Como ya le describió sus sentimientos, se tranquilizó; de hecho era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido y tuvo un resultado mejor del que imaginó tantos años atrás; un peso menos se quitó de encima de ella, más ligera pero no más alegre.

Lorcan se quedó en silencio mientras Rose lo relató, no perdiéndose ni el más mínimo detalle de las expresiones faciales. Por primera vez, en lo que la conocía, supo que estaba siendo _sincera_. Algo que, quizá, antes, ni siquiera pensó en serlo; una tenue sonrisa estaba en su rostro: él vio el cambio en la actitud de Rose, a pesar de que dudaba que fuera evidente para las demás personas. No obstante, para él, sí lo era; ¿dejaría de andar aparentando? ¿Abandonaría su mascarada? Todo lo diría el tiempo.

No le gustó verla depresiva: una joven tan guapa no debería mostrar ésas emociones, tendría que andar vivaz. O experimentarlo. ¿Acaso…? Sí, lo haría.

Lorcan se acercó a Rose, la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y la besó… en los labios; por unos segundos estuvieron de esa manera hasta que Lorcan rompió el beso, le pareció que la serenaría; al menos, cuando Rolf besaba a Luna surtía efecto. Por comparación, supuso que pasaría lo mismo.

—Me has besado —Rose murmuró; al principio se sorprendió y luego, cuando el shock quedó atrás, se enrabió— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a darme mi primer beso?!

—Pensé que te calmarías.

Rose se quedó estática, ¿qué pensó…? O Lorcan no sabía nada sobre señoritas, o quería engañarla; se decantó por la segunda— ¡¿Qué clase de subterfugio es ése!?

 _Quizá si lo hago de nuevo_ —pensó Lorcan acordándose que a veces Rolf tenía que repetir la acción más de una vez; la diferencia era que Luna se le veía encantada. Si conocía ése dato, era porque Lysander y él los encontraron besándose; a Lysander le asqueaba recordar el "traumático" momento— _. Espero conseguir el efecto que quiero._

Se acercó a Rose y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella; Rose se quedó embobada, en ambas ocasiones la tomó desprevenida, con la única discrepancia que ahora correspondió el gesto.

—Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir besarme —dijo Rose después que se alejó de Lorcan; en ésta ocasión, se veía más sosegada que la vez anterior—; y sí, te funcionó: me calmé.

—Eso era lo que quería, Weasley —dijo Lorcan orgulloso por haber triunfado. Vio la mueca que hizo Rose y se extrañó. ¿Acaso él besaba mal?—. ¿Qué te molestó? —Que si lo hubiera pregunta, sonaría demasiado pretensioso.

—Llámame "Rose" —respondió—. Que no puedes haberme besado, dos veces, y seguir diciéndome "Weasley" —debatió cruzándose de brazos. Rose no lo admitiría en voz alta: sentía que podía confiar en Lorcan, aunque se cuestionaba sobre si no hubo mejores métodos para ganar su cordialidad. En fin, para fines prácticos fue lo mismo—. Y yo te diré "Lorcan", quedaremos a mano; ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece fantástico —contestó Lorcan recobrando su aire soñador. Con todo lo que acababa de pasar, opinó que el sombrero seleccionador no se equivocó cuando lo envió a Slytherin; por muy inteligente que fuera, era el más astuto de los gemelos Scamander. Lysander podía ser osado, pero era tenía unas ansias de leer y aprender impresionantes. Evidentemente, Lysander fue sorteado a Ravenclaw—. ¿Entonces, dejarás de fingir?

Rose lo miró, sin saber qué responder. Por una parte, llevaba simulando durante varios años, asegurándose más a sí misma –que a los demás– que todo estaría bien si y sólo si hacía como que era realmente feliz; podía no ser la forma más honesta para sobrellevar la situación, no obstante, le había funcionado. Por otro lado, cuando finalmente expresó lo que realmente pasaba por su mente, cuando le vociferó sobre su sentir se sintió _verdaderamente_ feliz y, desde hacía tiempo, que olvidó _cómo_ era.

En lugar de fingir, lo sentiría. O lo intentaría.

—No —respondió rompiendo el silencio que se instauró en la habitación; uno ameno, como si fuera de viejos conocidos—. Seré sincera, aunque no creo que le guste a mis padres, a Hugo, enterarse de…

—No hace falta, Rose —objetó—. Sólo debes quitarte la máscara, poco a poco; pronto, verás que es muchísimo mejor que andar convenciendo a la gente de algo que no estuvo ahí; no tienen que enterarse, primero debes cambiar tú. Luego si quieres, se los comentarás. Aunque trata de decirles tus razones antes de comentarles todas las mentiras que le has contado —aconsejó Lorcan; Rose bajó la cabeza: decirlo era tan fácil… Lorcan, que se fijó, la tomó de la mano—. No estás sola.

—No lo sé —susurró perdiendo el interés—. ¿Y si se decepcionan de mí… otra vez?

—No sabes si se decepcionaron de ti por ser _squib,_ y no lo sabrás a menos que se lo preguntes; no todo es cómo tú lo aseguras —Inconscientemente, acabaron entrelazando sus dedos.

Sólo dos palabras hicieron falta; sin embargo, Rose sabía que era innecesario mencionarlas:

 _Gracias, Lorcan._


End file.
